Leap Of Daring Chance
by BlackIrishRose
Summary: Ally's on her way to her next class when she notices someone. She decides to take a daring, blind leap of chance that could be the answer to her dreams, or give her a crippling blow to her pride and dignity. Rated 'M' for a reason By The Way.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own this idea and the story below.

Pairing: Draco/OC

A/N: Just a small little thought. It was gonna be a Harry/Draco fic but I felt like keeping the hotness of Draco all to myself ^///^ I'm happy with it, but not sure if it'll come out ok or not.

Ally skipped down the hall ways on her way to Potions Class. She was going to be late, but that was ok. Potions was her second best class. Even though Snape hated Gryffindor's he had a very small, grudging respect for her abilities. Ally sighed as she slowed from her skip to a walk. She was bored. It was to quiet. Something had to be done. As she rounder the next corner she spotted Harry and Draco glaring at each other and tilted her head to the side in puzzlement. True, the two had never gotten along, but lately it had seemed like they were more tense about something then usual. She tied her red – brown hair up into a high ponytail and straightened out her uniform, preparing to break up the confrontation if it got nasty. The two exchanged a few whispered words and then Harry turned and stormed off. Ally watched the Slytherin boy, studied his white – blonde hair as it fell lightly into his green – grey eyes. He was cold, sure, but that was just part of a front, an unavoidable trait from having a bastard for a father. He was only misunderstood. Ally wanted to understand him. Hell, she just plane wanted him. It was then that she decided to go for it, to give into her feelings for her 3 year crush and see how he felt about her.

"Oh Draco," she crooned as she sauntered up to him. He turned his head and smirked. Ally blushed slightly but didn't hesitate.

"Ally," he turned around completely and waited for her to catch up, "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much," she said, standing much closer to him then was normal. She reached up and trailed a finger down his chest, giving him a playful smile. He grabbed her upper arms and spun, pinning her against the wall with his body pressed tightly against her. Her breath caught in excitement and she leaned up and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back, hands on her waist, fingers circling suggestively. His hand left her side briefly and fumbled behind her. She heard stone move and realized he had opened the door to the Slytherin common room. He picked her up bridal style and carried her inside and up the stairs to the dormitory. He kicked open the door and strode in, kicking it closed behind him and spelling it locked. He grinned and tossed her onto his bed. She landing with a squeak and propped herself up on her elbows, watching as the blond shrugged out of his vest and shoes. Ally beckoned him over with a finger as she sat on her knees. He smirked and came over. She grabbed his tie and pulled him into another heated kiss. He responded and untied her tie and pulled back to slip off her sweater. Ally tossed her ponytail and unbuttoned Draco's shirt slowly, leaning forward and flicking her tongue over the smooth, muscled, exposed skin. The Slytherin's breathing grew ragged as Ally undid his pants and pulled them down.

"Ally," he moaned breathlessly, stepping out of his pants and boxers and slipping out of his shirt. He pounced on her, kissing her roughly, practically tearing her shirt off. He unclasped her silky black bra with skilled fingers and leaned down to nip her left breast. She cried out and swiftly looked at the door. She muttered a spell and knew that now they could be as loud as they wanted and not have to worry about being heard. Her attention came zipping back to Draco as he pulled off her skirt and panties and inserted two fingers into her dripping folds. She gasped and bucked her hips. Draco grinned and pumped his hand faster, sucking at her nipple and playing with the other. Her breathing quickened as she dragged her nails down his back, writhing beneath him.

"Draco!" she moaned, running her fingers threw his fine white – blonde hair.

"Yes Ally?" He kissed her and his own hand reached up to unbind hers. She shook her head and Draco sat up, straddling her hips, gazing at the beauty he had. Her red – brown hair fanned out on the pillow, her lips kiss swollen, her breasts full.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her more gently this time. Ally bit his bottom lip and he ran his tongue along hers. She wriggled against him and he gasped. Ally rolled him over and straddled his hips, a playful light dancing in her eyes.

"What do you have planned?" He asked, amused and curious.

"Oh," she leaned down, draping herself across him, and bit his ear gently which made him gasp, "Nothing much," she slowly trailed patterns across his skin, down his abdomen, and teasingly along his inner thigh.

"Tease," he muttered.

"Only a little," she ghosted her fingers along his arousal, making him twitch and her to giggle.

"Oh shut up," he growled, blushing slightly. She growled back and wrapped her hand around it, pumping gently. Draco's eyes fluttered and his back arched. She pumped faster and harder, always watching his face, careful not to hurt him.

"A – Ally," he moaned. She bit his neck, just below his ear, a sensitive spot. She continued for a few more moments then yelped as Draco abruptly rolled over, pinning her.

"I want you so bad Ally," he moaned, rubbing himself against her.

"Then take me," she whispered. That was all he needed. He positioned himself and then slid into her. She moaned lightly, loving the sensations he brought her.

"Gods Ally, you're so tight," he moaned.

"Shut up and go faster," she mumbled, pulling him into a kiss. He responded, pounding into her faster and harder. She ran her fingers threw his hair, attacking his lips with heated, lust filled kisses. They moaned and cried out each others names. Draco biting her neck and Ally exposing more of it, tossing her head back. Ally could feel the build up, feel the presser, the need for release.

"Draco," she moaned, writhing beneath him.

He grunted, "Again, my name Ally."

"Draco."

"Again."

"DRACO!" She arched her back and came, pleasure of her release washing over her. Draco growled and came as well, spilling his hot seed into her. He ran his fingers along her cheek and she leaned into his touch, smiling happily.

"In all the history of this school I don't think there has ever been a Gryffindor and a Slytherin together," he commented. Ally blinked up at him.

"Did you mean together as in what we just did or did you just ask me out?"

"Ally," he whispered, his hand cupping her cheek and gazing deeply into her golden eyes, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Aren't you afraid of what people will say about you?"

"Screw them. I love you Ally, ever since I first saw you."

"I thought you only wanted a fuck then."

"To be honest yes, all the guys wanted that from you. But as I watched you, saw how bubbly and happy and how dangerous you could be, that lust grew into a crush, and the crush grew into love. I love you Ally. I don't care what the other students will say. With you at my side I'll be happy threw anything."

"Well, when you put it that way. Of course I'll go out with you!" She said happily.

"Good. After all, how could you turn down this?" he asked, running a hand down his muscled chest. Ally giggled.

"You're so full of yourself."

"I am," he rolled his hips against her and she gasped slightly, "But you love it."

She giggled and kissed him lovingly.

A sudden loud banging on the door made them both jump.

"Draco! Draco are you in there?" a high, thin voice shrieked. Draco grimaced and rolled off of Ally.

"Pansy," He muttered, attempting to pull on his pants. Ally glared, then got off the bed and marched to the door.

"Ally what are you doing?!" he hissed, giving up on his pants and quickly grabbing the blanket off the bed and wrapping it around his waist. Ally yanked the door open and tried not to laugh at the look on Pansy's face.

"Draco and I are rather busy right now so if you wouldn't mind going away, never coming back, and never talking to him again or else I might have to do something rather unpleasant to you it would be most appreciated," she said with a sweet smile, then slammed the door in her face and locked it again. She spun around, still with that sweet smile, to look back at Draco.

"That was…affective," he said with a chuckle, "Though now you do realize she'll try to kill you?"

"Will you let her?" she asked.

"Over my dead body will she even come with in spitting distance of you!" He said as he came up and hugged her tightly.

"Ok," she said happily, hugging him back. She suddenly pulled away and look at him, biting her bottom lip in thought.

"What?" he asked wearily.

"This is gonna suck at Quidditch games you know, us being on different teams and all."

He threw his head back slightly and laughed loudly, pulling her back towards the bed, "We'll work something out."

"I suppose. In the mean time," Ally pounced on him, pushing him back and straddling his hips again, "I can think of a lot better things to do."

"Such as?" he asked with a playfully arched eyebrow.

"Oh," she kissed him and rubbed her hips against his newly forming arousal, "Nothing much."

A/N: Well? Is it ok? I really like it but I'm still fuzzy on my lemon writing abilities ^_^''


End file.
